Mop heads made of foam have existed for sometime due to their ability to easily absorb and retain liquids during mopping. Such mop heads may be permanently attached to the end of a mop or they may be removable and replaceable. However, whether or not the foam mop heads are permanently attached or replaceable, minute particles and/or pieces of the foam mop heads become separated from the mop head over time during normal wearing of the mop head. As a result, the utility of the mop head decreases over time. In addition, the minute particles and/or pieces of the foam mop heads may result in further contamination of a site or space for which the mop is being used to clean. Accordingly, there is a need for a foam mop head with improved durability where particle removal that results from the wearing of the mop is decreased.